Sector V (KND)
I was going to do the fight to the delightful children's castle but today i saw that the movie was on cartoon network so i decided to do this instead Story (1st visit) Sora finds himself at the villians meeting with a kid stuck in a energy feild. this kid is actually Number 1. sora was going to save him but Father brought back the most powerful foe in the entire series...Grandfather. grandfather tells father to get out of his sight and melifacent comes in to tell grandfather about Sora, the Heartless, and the keyblade. sora, donald, and goofy come in and grandfather tries to turn sora into a senior citizombie but it didn't work because he's not from that world so he can't be turned into a citizombie. he saves number 1 but number 5 was turned into a citizombie so #1-4 take sora and freinds to the moon base there they meet #362 and #86 they send #3 and 4 to get the technology they need to finish #2's 2x4 tech to protect the other members from the transformations. sora goes with #1 to find the legendary #0 but they find out that #0 is actually #1's father. on the way to #1's room they have to fight tommy who's been turned into a citizombie as well. in #1's room they all find a secret passage in his house to the sancuary of #0. "all we need is #0 and the book of KND to stop Grandfather so sora leaves. but he regreats it after words becuase he's worried that the world would be taken over by grandfather and the Heartless. Story (2nd visit) When sora has past sector v in the gummi-ship he finds that something bad has happened to this world so sora and friends go to sector v to see what happened. As just they feared the entire world was taken over by Grandfather all except the delightful children's castle so sora finds #1 and #0 going to the castle from a secret exit. they go in the castle to find out that father is actually a much different person and also find out that father is #0's brother and the delightful children are actually the missing members of sector z so they recomition them but this has a time limit sense the delightful machine made them pernamently like that they have a time limit. so #1, sora, donald, goofy, and sector z head of to the moon base to defeat father with the moon base itself but they run into numbers 2-5 citizombied who attack them after they were defted the comitioning wore off for sector z and they fight sora and #1. after #1 sent them to the bottomless pit of space were it is unkownk what happened to them. but they found out something inportant the targeting system was destroyed so they have to do it manual but there are five command seat and there is only 4 of them so they use the 2x4 technology to make numbers 2-5 free from being citizomied but it only worked half way so they shot the moon base to the spot where grandfather was. while the moon base was falling from the sky #0 and father were holding off grandfather. but the moon base already landed on grandfather but that couldn't destroy him despite how much wheight the moon base was so sora, #1, donald, goofy, and #0 had to fight grandfather after he was defeated the decomitioned grandfather and #0 but #1 treid to recomition him but #0 broke because he said (in a hologram) that he is to old to fight adult terrany and has to do his mission of being #1's father. so sora donald and goofy say there goodbyes and leave that world to go save others. when sora left the world was back to it's original state and the KND started to rebuild the moon base and in the book of KND #1 only wrote 5 words "we are kids next door" Characters *Number 1 *Number 2 *Number 3 *Number 4 *Number 5 *Number 362 *Number 86 *Father *Grandfather *Number 0/#1's father *The Delightful Children from down the lane/Sector z *Tommy Areas *Moon base *Villians meeting area *Sector V *Father's Castle *1's House Bosses *Grandfather (the encounter) *Father (vim & Vigor) *The Delightful Children from down the lane (rowdy rumble) *Citizombied Numbers 1-4(sinister sundown) *Citizombied Tommy(disire for all that is lost) *Cat granny (shrouging drak clound) Obtainable items *2x4 technology Category:Kingdom Hearts universe 2 Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds